


A Summer Afternoon

by cloudcomet



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcomet/pseuds/cloudcomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eagle's perspective as he lazes on the grass with a silent companion while the other 2 couples are lost in their own world under the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Afternoon

Eagle looked at the couple gambolling under the sun. Well, more like Hikaru was the one gambolling while Lantis watched on with an indulgent smile. Oddly enough, his heart did not stir. It surprised him because he thought that he would feel twinges of jealousy; after all, he had once declared his amorous feelings for the red head. But now, he was just content to watch his best friend and her enjoying the Cephiran summer.

 

Had it truly been love then? He couldn’t comprehend how quickly he had gotten over it. But if it had been a fleeting illusion, his feelings must have been stirred by his previously impending death. He couldn’t help but analyse himself further as he closed his eyes and lay back on the grass.

 

Hikaru’s aura was bright, passionate, fiery and _so, so, so_ full of _life_. He had been instantaneously attracted like a moth to a light. It had been so in his desire to become the pillar. _He desired to live._ There were so many more things he had yet to complete and perhaps that had resulted in him mistaking his feelings for love.

 

He had simply been a drowning man desperately clutching at anything that floated, hoping that it was a lifeline.

 

A shadow fell over him and he cracked an eye open.

 

Umi had sat herself next to him, legs pulled to her chest and he could only see her back and her striking blue hair from his view. Fleetingly, he wondered if touching her hair would be akin to touching the sky for their colors were so similar. Then again, Caldina would probably argue about the subtle differences in shades of colors. He snorted at his own silliness.

 

Umi turned to him at the sound of his snort.

 

The look was brief and she had turned away to look at the couples on the field. Their joyous voices carried far in the summer breeze and clear field. Fuu and Ferio had joined them as well.

 

She was a weird one; he couldn’t seem to read her as easily as he read the others. But he decided to attribute it to her mood swings. Selece knew that the girl he had chosen had moods as unpredictable as the ocean-calm a minute and roiling tides the next. Her moods were easy enough to read but pinpointing the reasons was an entirely different field. Yet, it fascinated him as much as the sweets she made.

 

It wouldn’t do to bring up a request for more sweets now. In that brief look, he had seen the storm in her eyes. It certainly wouldn’t bode well for him to attempt conversation with her, especially since she had not initiated one.

 

He felt the faintest desire to stroke her hair; perhaps that would quell the brewing storm in her. But he resisted it and crossed his arms behind his head instead.

 

Who had the power to cause this turbulence of emotions in her?

 

_Ascot?_

 

Unlikely. That boy would do anything and everything to please her. For Pillar’s sake, he had grown up for her and that in Cephiro, certainly took no small amount of will to do so. She would obviously not choose the easy path and be loved. Everyone could tell that the boy was head over heels for her and one as sensitive and perceptive as her would no doubt have picked up on it. But yet, she continued to play dumb. Eagle thought that it was amazing, how women could be both cruel and gentle at the same time. Observing Umi’s and Ascot’s interactions, never once had the girl spurned his affections cruelly nor had she ever encouraged it. He knew some girls enjoyed having persistent suitors but not Umi. Even if he personally thought that it might have been better for her to reject him clearly.

 

He stared at her again, watching her hair dance in the wind.

 

_Clef?_

 

Likely. They shared a curious relationship and the tension between was palpable. Most in the castle seemed to think it was one-sided with Presea and Sierra as precedents. He didn’t think so but he couldn’t explain it. It was just a feeling when he watched them. It seemed that they both enjoyed getting a rise out of each other and actively provoked each other by sparring verbally, prodding each other with their words until one of them erupted. From his point of view, it looked to be ridiculously counterproductive and a waste of time. They were parrying and drawing the occasional blood but not getting right to it. He felt like pushing their heads together while declaring, “NOW KISS!” to end it once and for all for them.

 

Eagle’s brows furrowed in deep thought.

 

But maybe, in their own warped ways, they were enjoying this ambiguity? It didn’t seem like they were people who would go through the rituals of courting and he had no idea how it worked on Earth. They were drawing out the inevitable end when one of them would ultimately succumb, crumble and bend to the other’s will. This arduous _wait_ was an unspoken trial implemented by them both but for what purpose, he did not know. He only knew that it seemed to be making things difficult for themselves.

 

_But why was he concerning himself with thoughts of her and her relationships?_

 

He opened his eyes once more.

 

Outlined against the sun and sky, even her back was a beautiful picture of grace, elegance and regality.

 

It would not do. It would not do for him to devote romantic feelings to another woman whose heart was already taken. Not even if her eyes held depths that he would love to explore. It would not do to drown in them when she so obviously held another in them. Unlike Hikaru, Umi definitely was not one to even mildly entertain the notion that she could devote her feelings to two men.

 

Committing the sight to memory, he closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Curious pairing but it didn't seem entirely unlikely. But I just had to write this touch and go kind of relationship? More of a Clef/Umi person actually. Avoided referencing both anime or manga too much as it had been some time since I read/watched them. 
> 
> Whatever it is, hope you liked it.


End file.
